


Sie träumten von besseren Zeiten

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aus 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sie träumten von besseren Zeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Aus 2008.

Sie träumten von besseren Zeiten.

*

Die eine vergaß ihre vergossenen Tränen und holte sich das Glück zurück, das ihr bereits gehört hatte. Arbeit, Liebe, Glücksspiel: Sie blieb eine Gewinnerin.

Der nächste trainierte Tag und Nacht, sich und seine Schützlinge. Er fing das Schreiben an und hörte nicht wieder auf damit: Er war auf der Seite der Gewinner.

Der andere gab sich ganz seinen Visionen von Macht, seinen Illusionen hin und wurde dabei noch einer der angesehensten Ninja Konohas: Er schien bereits gewonnen zu haben.

Sie waren die legendären drei.

*

Sie träumten von besseren Zeiten.

Doch für Träumereien blieb keine Zeit.


End file.
